Ein unerwartetes Abenteuer
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Ziva geht am 1. Weihnachtstag zur Arbeit und findet etwas, dass sie nicht erwartet hat.


**Titel:** Ein unerwartetes Abenteuer  
**Autor:** Jaina Solo2  
**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Kategorie:** Romantik/Humor  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Ziva/Abby  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.  
**Inhalt:** Ziva geht am 1. Weihnachtstag in die Arbeit und findet etwas, dass sie nicht erwartet hat.

**Wortanzahl:** 2306 Wörter

**Ein unerwartetes Abenteuer**

Dies war ein Dienstag des Jahres an dem Ziva erwartet hatte keinen ihrer Teamkollegen im Büro zu sehen. Der 25. Dezember - Weihnachten - war ein Tag an dem selbst Gibbs nicht zur Arbeit kommt oder es von seinem Team verlangt. Alle anderen Feiertage und Anlässe wurden als unwichtig abgetan, aber er schien sein Herz wiederzufinden, wenn es darum ging sein Team an diesem bestimmten Tag bei ihren Familien sein zu lassen.

Für Ziva jedoch gab es nichts zu feiern und keine Familie zu sehen. Sie ging arbeiten. Verbrechen und Terrorismus machen keinen Urlaub. Es gab genügend alte Fälle zu hinterfragen, Papierkram ausfüllen und neue Ermittlungserkenntnisse, die durchgesehen werden können.

Einen langweiligen Tag in der Arbeit erwartend, war Ziva aus diesem Grund überrascht als sie jemanden an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzen sah. Sie fühlte eine Welle der Irritation und milderte ihre Schritte, damit der, wer auch immer es war, nicht hörte wie sie das ruhige Großraumbüro betrat.

Sie umrundete die Ecke und knallte ihre Hände fest auf ihren Schreibtisch.

Die Person schreckte hoch. "Du hast mich erschreckt", sagte Abby anklagend, eine Hand gegen ihre Brust haltend.

"Du sitzt an meinem Schreibtisch", wies Ziva hin. "Ich mag es nicht, wenn Leute an meinem Schreibtisch sitzen." Sie runzelte die Stirn, sich erinnern welcher Tag heute war. "Warum bist du an meinem Schreibtisch?"

Abby schnaubte als sie aufstand. "Keinen Grund darauf herumzureiten. Ich gehe."

"Abby", Ziva trat schnell vor sie und griff ihren Arm, bevor sie an ihr vorbei gehen konnte. "Ich habe es nicht so gemeint - nun ja..." Sie hält inne als sie versuchte sich zu entscheiden was sie sagen wollte. "Es ist Weihnachten. Solltest du es nicht mit deiner Familie feiern? Selbst Gibbs ist heute nicht hier."

"Du bist hier", wies Abby hin.

"Aber ich feiere nicht Weihnachten."

Abby seufzte und schien in sich zusammen zu fallen. "Ich hatte für gestern ein Flugticket. Ich musste länger bleiben um die Beweise, die eingepackt werden mussten, zu beenden und ich habe den Flug verpasst. Ich konnte keinen anderen Flug bekommen wegen dem Wetter." Sie deutete auf die ungefähre Richtung der Fenster, wo der Schnee zu sehen war, der leicht, aber doch stetig fiel.

"Ah, ich sehe."

Außer, dass sie es nicht wirklich tat. Es erklärte nicht warum sie zur Arbeit kam anstatt den Tag mit Tony oder gar mit Gibbs zu verbringen. Ziva wusste das keiner von beiden Abby abgewiesen hätte, wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass diese den Tag alleine verbrachte.

Es erklärte auch nicht warum Abby an ihrem Schreibtisch saß.

Abby nickte und versuchte wieder an Ziva vorbei zu gehen, zufrieden, dass ihr Gespräch zu Ende war.

"Ich werde einfach unten sein-" Sie zeugte in Richtung des Flurs. "Du weißt schon, in meinem Labor." Sie lächelte halbherzig und versuchte sich zu entfernen.

"Warte", sagte Ziva langsam. "Ehrlich gesagt, Abby, ich sehe es nicht."

"Bist du blind?" Abby klang sofort besorgt.

Ziva hatte das Verlangen ihren Kopf auf ihren Schreibtisch zu schlagen.

"Nein", sie starrte Abby wütend an um zu beweisen, dass ihre Augen problemlos arbeiteten. "Ich sehe immer noch keinen Grund warum du an meinen Schreibtisch gesessen hast."

Abby blickte hinunter. "Ich hab mich da unten irgendwie einsam gefühlt und ich dachte, dass einer von euch vielleicht heute auftaucht und ich habe irgendwie gehofft..." Sie zuckte die Achseln und Ziva erkannte, dass dies die einzige Erklärung sein würde, die sie wahrscheinlich bekommen würde.

Abby drehte sich um damit sie wieder weggehen kann und dieses Mal fiel Ziva in ihren Schritt mit ein.

"Du musst nicht gehen", wies Ziva hin. "Es ist nicht so als, ob wir Arbeit hätten, die wir heute erledigen sollten."

"Du schienst nicht sehr glücklich mich bei deinem Schreibtisch zu sehen."

"Ich mag es nicht, wenn _Leute_ an meinen Schreibtisch sind. Bist du keine Ausnahme von dieser Regel?"

Abby lachte. "Den Großteil der Zeit scheint nur Gibbs so zu denken."

"Betrachte es als mein Weihnachtsgeschenk an dich." 

"Danke schön." Abby überraschte sie damit als sie mitten im Flur anhielt und, als Ziva ebenfalls stoppte, ihre Arme um diese in einer knochenbrechenden Umarmung um sie schlang.

Anstatt zu erschlaffen wie sie es oft im Angesicht mit Abbys Umarmungen tat, streckte Ziva ihre Arme aus und schlang sie um die größere Frau. Sie ließ ihren Kopf kurz gegen Abbys Schulter sinken und entspannte sich, bis Abby auf einmal abrupt zurück trat.

Abby lächelte immer noch. "Du umarmst normalerweise niemanden."

Ziva zuckte die Achseln. "Mir war danach. Vielleicht", sagte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen, "färbst du ab."

Abby schien mit dieser Vorstellung zufrieden sein, da sie den ganzen Weg zum Fahrstuhl lächelte.

Ziva sah sich in dem ungewöhnlich trostlosen Labor um. "Arbeitest du wirklich an etwas?"

Abby schüttelte ihren Kopf als sie einige Tasten an ihrem Computer drückte. "Nicht wirklich... Ich meine, ich lasse ein paar Fingerabdruckabgleiche durchlaufen, aber es ist wirklich nichts, das nicht auch bis morgen hätte warten können."

"Dann habe ich eine Idee." Ziva hielt inne um Abby verschmitzt anzulächeln. "Lass uns hier verschwinden. Wir haben genug Tage in diesem Gebäude verbracht. Lass uns heute was anderes tun."

"Ernsthaft?"

"Nein, ich würde lieber in diesem Gebäude bleiben und den ganzen Tag arbeiten."

Abby starrte sie an. "Hast du gerade-"

Ziva verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust. "Willst du nun gehen oder nicht?"

Sie verschwendete keine weitere Minute um sich zu entscheiden. "Ja, unbedingt."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Abby protestierte nicht als Ziva sie in den Bus zog, aber sie konnte ihre Neugier nicht länger zurückhalten. Ihr Schweigen dauerte nicht länger als ein paar Blöcke an.

Sie lehnte sich herüber zu Ziva, vorsichtig auf ihren Absätzen in dem schwankenden Bus balancierend bis ihre Lippen praktisch gegen deren Ohr streiften. "Wohin gehen wir?"

"Das wirst du schon sehen."

Bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, was sie tat, rächte sich Abby für Zivas kryptische Antwort in dem sie ihre Hand sinken ließ um sie zu kitzeln. Diese schnelle Geste wurde gedämpft durch die mehreren Schichten Kleidung, die Ziva zur Abwehr der Kälte trug, aber die Absicht kam trotzdem eindeutig herüber.

Ziva stieß einen dumpfen Schrei aus und starrte dann Abby wütend als an wäre dies alles ihre Schuld, was, wie Abby zugeben musste, es auch war. Aber was wirklich Abbys Aufmerksamkeit einfing, war das spielerische Funkeln in Zivas Augen.

"Dafür wirst du bezahlen."

Atemlos lachend, glücklich einfach nur glücklich zu sein, konnte Abby nicht einmal so tun als hätte sie Angst.

"Da bin ich mir sicher", grinste sie.

Ziva starrte sie wütend an und blickte dann demonstrativ aus dem anderen Fenster.

Für einen Moment dachte Abby darüber nach was sie als nächstes tun würde. Viele Leute würden sie für verrückt halten für das, was sie tun würde, aber dann hatte sie viele verrückte Dinge in ihrem Leben getan.

"Du hast geschrien.", wies sie hin, nicht fähig ein weiteres Kichern zurückzuhalten. "Du hast wirklich geschrien. Ich kann nicht erwarten bis ich das Tony und Timmy erzählt habe."

Plötzlich stand Ziva direkt vor ihr, nicht nur die paar Zentimeter von ihr entfernt, welche die Enge im Bus erlaubte, sondern direkt vor ihr, sodass Abby jede Kontur von Zivas Körper gegen den ihren spüren konnte.

"Ich habe nicht - werde nie -schreien."

Abby grinste - neigte ihren Kopf - versuchend den Drang zu widerstehen ihre Zunge herauszustrecken. "Hast du doch", sagte sie lieb.

"Ich habe-", Ziva schnitt sich selbst das Wort ab. "Du wirst es ihnen nicht erzählen."

"Werde ich nicht?", fragte Abby mit erhobener Augenbraue. "Und warum werde ich es nicht?"

"Weil", flüsterte Ziva so leise, dass sich Abby, trotz ihrer Nähe, anstrengen musste um sie zu hören. "Ich dich zum schreien bringen werde."

Es gab einen Moment der Stille als der Bus langsam zum Stillstand kam. Und dann kicherte Abby. Ziva stieß ebenfalls ein kleines Lachen aus und die Spannung war verflogen. Ziva packte ungestüm Abbys Hand und zog sie aus dem Bus, sich leicht einen Weg durch die aussteigende Menschenmasse ihrer Mitreisenden bahnen. "Wohin gehen wir?"

"Hast du es noch nicht herausgefunden?"

Abby legte ihre freie Hand auf ihre Hüfte in einer Geste der Sturheit, die, natürlich, getrübt wurde durch ihre andere Hand, die immer noch ausgestreckt war um Zivas zu halten.

Ziva ließ Abbys Hand los und sie sank wieder schlaff an deren Seite. "Vertraust du mir nicht, Abby?"

Sie spielte nicht fair, entschied Abby sofort. Überhaupt nicht fair. "Natürlich."

"Dann vertraue mir."

"'kay", sagte sie leichthin. Sie konnte das. Nur solange sie bald dort waren wohin sie auch immer gingen. Sie war wirklich neugierig.

Sie gingen ein Stückchen weiter und dann hielt Ziva abrupt an.

"Das ist es?" Es war eine vollkommen normale Straße. Abby konnte nichts Interessantes sehen.

"Natürlich nicht", Ziva verwarf die Idee mit einem Winken ihrer Hand. "Schließ deine Augen." 

"Was?"

"Schließ deine Augen", erwiderte Ziva etwas langsamer. "Habe ich das nicht richtig gesagt."

"Doch", erwiderte Abby langsam. "Aber..."

Ziva verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust. Abby rollte ihre Augen und schloss sie dann. Geräusche waren plötzlich klarer. Sie zuckte überrascht zusammen als sie fühlte wie Zivas Hand ihren Ellenbogen ergriff. Zumindest hoffte sie, dass es Zivas Hand war.

"Ziva?" Ihre Augen fingen an sich zu öffnen.

"Nein", sagte Ziva in einer überraschend nahen Stimme. "Lass sie geschlossen." 

Abby tat dies, aber sie konnte nicht anders als ihre Hand auszustrecken um diese auf Zivas auf ihrem Arm zu lesen. Fähig zu sein sie sowohl zu fühlen als zu hören war berührend.

"Hier entlang", sagte Ziva, nicht kommentierend was Abby getan hatte. "ich lasse nicht zu das du stolperst."

Abby folgte ihr vorsichtig und konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl von Zivas Hand auf ihrem Arm, die Art wie sich der Druck ihrer Finger veränderte als sie sie vorsichtig in Richtung ihres geheimnisvollen Zieles führte.

Als sie anhielten, zögerte Abby. "Kann ich jetzt meine Augen öffnen?"

"Ja." Ziva klang selbstgefällig zufrieden.

Ohne einen weiteren Augenblick zu warten, tat Abby genau das. Sie blinzelte und sah dann zu Ziva herüber. Sie hätte nicht überraschter sein können, wenn sie sich plötzlich am Rande des Grand Canyon wiedergefunden hätten.

"Eislaufen?"

Ziva zuckte mit den Schultern und Abby dachte, sie sah einen Hauch von schüchterner Verlegenheit in ihrer Haltung. "Ich hab es noch nie getan und ich dachte es wäre vielleicht Spaß. Du", sagte sie und sah Abby wieder direkt an, "scheinst den meisten Spaß von allen die ich kenne zu habeb. Ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht..."

"Spaß?", ergänzte Abby hilfsbereit. "Ja." Sie fing an in Richtung des Kartenverkäufers zu gehen. "Obwohl ich dich warnen muss, ich habe es noch niemals zuvor getan."

Ziva kicherte als sie sie einholte. "Ich habe etwas gefunden, dass du vorher noch nicht ausprobiert hast."

"Oh, es gibt viele Dinge die ich noch nicht ausprobiert habe", erwiderte Abby als sie bezahlten und sich Schlittschuhe holten. "Aber ich _bin_ aus dem Süden." Sie rümpfte die Nase. "Nicht viel Eis dort unten."

"Ah", sagte Ziva. "Ich verstehe."

"Aber ich bin sicher wir kriegen das hin", beruhigte Abby sie. "Ich bin wirklich klug und du hast dieses furchteinflößende, alles könnende Mossad-Koordinierungsding. Ich bin sicher, dass wir es hinkriegen."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Die Spitze ihrer Kufe traf eine kleine Kuhle im Eis und Abby glitt unsicher vorwärts. Sie hörte Zivas Lachen und ihr Arm schoss nach vor um Ziva zu ergreifen und ihre Balance wieder zu finden. Zivas Protestgeräusch - definitiv kein Schrei - erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit für einen Augenblick, bevor sie sah wie Zivas Schlittschuh in ihren eigenen fuhr. Ihre Beine verhedderten sich und Abby fiel hart auf das Eis. Sie sah wie Ziva verzweifelt versuchte ihr eigenes Gleichgewicht zu halten und dies verlor, hilflos in Richtung Abby fallend. Im letzten Moment sah sie wie Ziva sich wegdrehte und versuchte ihren Fall zu verhindern.

Es ließ sie nur noch ungeschickter aussehen. Abby lachte bereits, als Ziva halb auf ihr und halb auf dem Eis neben ihr landete.

Ziva lag für einen Moment dort, wo sie war. "Das klappte nicht so gut."

Abby stieß sie vergeblich an, versuchend sie so zu drehen, dass Zivas Ellenbogen sich nicht mehr in ihren Magen grub. "Nein, aber es macht Spaß."

"Versuchen wir es noch einmal?"

"Yep", antworte Abby mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. "Hilf mir hoch." Sie wackelte mit ihrer Hand vor Zivas Nase herum.

Ziva starrte die angebotene Hand für einen Augenblick an als sie sich selbst wieder aufrichtete und versuchte fest auf dem Eis zu stehen. Sie nahm vorsichtig Haltung an und streckte dann ihre Hand aus um Abbys zu ergreifen.

"Bist du dir sicher?"

"Absolut", sagte Abby mit einem entschlossenen Nicken.

"Nun gut", Ziva zog an ihrer Hand und Abby stand. Zivas Schlittschuh rutschte als sie sich wegen Abbys Gewicht vorbeugte. Abby sah wie sie fiel und versuchte sie zu fangen. Zum zweiten Mal landeten sie auf dem Eis.

Dieses Mal stöhnte Abby. "Ich muss aufhören unten zu liegen."

"Ah, du ziehst es vor oben zu sein", sagte Ziva mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

Abby haute ihre Schulter. "Du bist beinahe so schlimm wie Tony."

"Ich nehme das als Kompliment. Du scheinst Tony sehr gern zu haben."

"Ja, habe ich", platzte es aus Abby heraus. "Aber nicht mögen-" Sie biss sich in ihre Lippe.

Ziva wischte ein Stück Eis von ihrem Jeansbein. "Ich verstehe. Du magst Tony mehr."

"Nein", korrigierte Abby sie schnell, ihre Hand ausstrecken um ihre zu ergreifen. "Das ist es nicht, es ist nur... anders." 

Ziva sah zu herüber um ihren Blick zu treffen. "Wie anders?", fragte sie leise.

"Anders wie in", Abby zuckte die Schultern, keine Worte findend.

Ziva lehnte sich näher. Sie griff nach ihr; ihre Hand auf Abbys Wange. Ihr Daumen strich sanft über Abbys Lippen, bevor sie ihre eigenen Lippen sanft, vorsichtig, gegen Abbys presste. Sie neigte ihren Kopf gerade weit genug um Abbys Blick zu treffen.

"Anders als wie du mich _magst_?"

"Ja", murmelte Abby. "Genau so anders." Sie betonte ihre Worte in dem sie Ziva enger an sich zog. "Fröhliche Weihnachten für mich", murmelte sie gegen Zivas Lippen als sie sich wieder küsste.

Ende


End file.
